manicbayfandomcom-20200213-history
Plaga Nervosa
Overview Plaga Nervosa, otherwise known as the Nervous Plague, caused the destruction of human society as we know it. Named after the nervous fits that begin to occur after infection -- it is the deadliest known disease in human history and no cure was discovered before it nearly killed off the human population. It is caused by an unknown spore that infected the air. Those that inhaled it, which were most, were subject to the disease almost instantly as the spores began to take root. Within 24 hours, the infected were dead. Stages First Stage 'The first stage happens within minutes. The infected begins to experience fits of nervousness and suffers through anxiety attacks. The Spores of Plaga Nervosa begin to implant. Second Stage The second stage happens within hours. The spores have implanted in your lungs primarily and a fungus like growth begins in your lungs. The spores that emit from these newborn fungus begin to seep into your bloodstream. Now extending the spores into other parts of your body. Painful coughing begins -- making you a primary carrier of Plaga Nervosa. Third Stage Hours after the second stage, the fungus begins to be noticeable. Growing out of orifices in the body. From the nostrils, the mouth, and less pleasant places. Sometimes, it already begins to bloom more. Should you somehow begin to still move after the intense pain of the third stage takes a hold -- you will becoming a walking emitter of the disease. Fourth Stage Death. Your vital organs begin to be consumed by the fungus. Your brain being the last. Typically, you are unable to move. Stuck in intense pain as the disease takes ahold and your body and there is nothing you can do. After your death, the disease does not stop as the fungus takes ahold of your entire body and grows and thrives off of you. Using your corpse as a feeding ground. As time went on, some were able to build enough of a resistance where even if they caught it. They still survived -- though to some, this is a fate worse than death. The Living Infected After a resistance was born, some were naturally immune to the pores in the air and no longer at risk unless sick or weakened. Some, had just enough resistance to stop in the third stage. Walking fungus, essentially, that emit the disease. Though they survive, they are typically outcasted from the population. Stuck living alone or with others like them. The disease affects them in different ways; most are no longer in aggressive pain. Some are. Many lose their mind because the infection went too far into the brain and are walking lunatics. Some are full of rage and anger that they can't control. They're human -- but they're not the type of human that anyone wants to be. Still full of thoughts, ambitions, and hopes. Many angry at the world for outcasting them. Plague Zone Areas of the world where many died because of the disease, either homes, hospitals, homeless camps, etc, are still dangerous and theres a risk to catching the disease. These areas people are forced to wear gas masks, respirators, etc, in an attempt to try and not get infected.